


Sawamura Twins

by jaelylee



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaelylee/pseuds/jaelylee
Summary: Sawamura Eiji loved two things - his brother and baseball. He wasn't sure what came first but he knew he would do anything for Eijun and baseball. Even if it meant moving to the city away from his family and friends.Sawamura Eiji and Sawamura Eijun. Baseball idiots who stumble upon a chance to play at a powerhouse school. How will these two adapt to the city life and elite high school baseball?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Sawamura Twins

Sawamura Eijun and Sawamura Eiji loved baseball. Besides their physical appearances, one similarity between the twins was their love for baseball.

Eijun, the younger twin, took the star position. His bright personality stood out on the field and spread to the rest of the team. Eiji, on the other hand, preferred the outfield. He watched the team from behind, protecting their backs as they paid their attention to the front.

Besides that, the twins' personalities were opposites, Eijun being bright and cheerful while Eiji was quiet and reserved. However, despite his reserved personality, Eiji was quick to sarcasm when provoked by another individual. This sarcasm was usually directed to Eijun, who enjoyed teasing and annoying his brother.

Often, Eiji prevented Eijun from acting out and helped the younger with his studies. And to his frustration, he often got mistaken for his twin brother as they had similar appearances. That was why he decided to dye his hair a dark blue, almost black. From then on, Eiji no longer got in trouble for his brother, received random confessions meant for his brother, and ended up in weird situations because of Eijun.

Eijun, on the other hand, enjoyed tricking others with his twin. So when Eiji dyed his hair, he was almost tempted to copy the older. However, he knew how much Eiji wanted to be recognized for himself and not Eijun.

The fateful day started normally. It was the day after the first and last game of their third year in middle school.

Eijun ran around the house searching for his school bag while Eiji stood impatiently at the front door.

"Jun! We're gonna be late!" Eiji complained, tapping his foot consistently.

"Sorry, sorry! I threw my bag somewhere yesterday and can't find it!" Eijun opened cabinet doors, frantically searching for his bag.

Eiji sighed, "Did you check the backyard? You probably threw it there out of frustration yesterday."

"OH YEAH! Thanks, Ei-nii!" The younger twin ran to the yard and came back out with his school bag.

"Alright, let's go!" The twins yelled goodbye to their parents and headed to school, where they were both reprimanded by their advisor.

"Do you have any idea what you did?! How _reckless_ are you?!" The teacher began.

"Yes, yes, I am ashamed that I lost to that team of douchebags," the pitcher grunted, his head bowing as he knelt on the floor.

"That's not it! You slapped the opposing team and at least one of the umpires! Do you know how much I had to apologize to the other team's coach, families, and umpires?! I'm too old to be scolded like that!"

At the mention of the slap fest, Eijun's head snapped up as he laughed, "Ah! Yes, I'm so embarrassed!"

Eiji smirked, remembering the looks on the opposing team's faces after Eijun's slaps.

"And Eiji!" Eiji looked up, wiping the smirk off his face. "Why didn't you stop your brother? All that hard work you two put into the team as the co-captains is all in vain!"

"They deserved it, sir," Eiji mumbled.

Suddenly, the principal appeared and smiled, commenting, "Now, now, Sawamura-kun, no matter the situation, you must never result in violence."

Eijun looked down with what seemed like regret. He muttered, "yes, sir."

The twins stood up and rushed to the door, Eijun smiling as he loudly said, "Well, then! I believe we have reflected enough! Bye!" And the boys were gone from the teachers' room.

When the pair arrived at their classroom, their friends surrounded them with worried looks.

"Ei-chan! How'd it go?"

"Did you tire them out?"

"Are you expelled? Suspended?"

"AHAHA, he was so mad! His face was as red as an octopus! We had to run away because he wouldn't stop scolding us! We got away with some scolding," Eijun boasted.

"Stupid. What about high school? Other schools wouldn't want you anymore," Wakana spoke up.

"Why're you guys so worried? It's okay! We're attending the same high school, right? I can just study for the exams!"

"Jun, it's your brain we're worried about," Eiji commented as he sat down at his seat.

"Yeah, Ei-chan, the school we're trying to enter is pretty hard."

Eijun looked around, shocked. "You've all been studying?! Ei-nii! You've been studying?!"

"Like a normal person would."

"WHAT? I'm still stuck on fractions in math!"

:::

The twins arrived home, Eijun feeling downcast. As they opened the door, their grandpa stood in front of them, waiting.

"Ah, Eiji, Eijun, someone from Tokyo is here to see you two." The twins gave each other looks before shrugging and heading over to the living room.

A lady with glasses and black hair smiled as she introduced, "Hello. I am Takashima Rei, the general manager of the Seido High School Baseball Team."

"What is a person from Tokyo doing here in the countryside?" Eijun commented, unknowing of the prestige of Seido High School's baseball team.

"Eijun! Seido is a baseball school that went to Koushien many times and produced many pros!"

"Is that supposed to be amazing or something?" Eiji looked at his brother in disbelief before the pitcher was slapped by his grandfather.

"Please ignore my idiot brother. But I do agree with his question on what someone like that is doing here," Eiji commented, face blank.

"Ah, yes, I want to scout the two of you for our team. I saw great talent and potential in the two of you in the last game. Eijun-kun as a pitcher and Eiji-kun as a batter and outfielder." The Sawamuras turned to Eijun, who sat on the floor in a daze from the slap.

"This is your chance, Eijun!"

"Jun-chan, we're having red rice today!"

Eijun shook out of his daze and complained, "What? I don't want to play in such a stuffy environment! Besides, why would I go all the way to Tokyo to play baseball? I would much rather play with my friends here at home, thank you very much. After all, all you need is a bat and a ball to play baseball!"

"Eijun! This is your only chance! We both know the exams will be impossible for you," Eiji persuaded.

"Sure, when I think about the exams, this offer is really tempting. But I can't leave my friends behind after dragging them into baseball!" The Sawamura family stood stunned at Eijun's sincerity.

"I see. Well? When would you like to come to tour our facilities? We get busy over the summer so I would like to do them as soon as possible," the scout commented, ignoring the looks of disbelief the family gave her. "I believe it will be better playing with an experienced team rather than a team that does not have the resources and equipment."

 _Wait, did she just insult my team?_ Eijun stared at Takashima in anger while Eiji gave her another blank stare.

The twins huffed, "Fine. We'll go check out that elite school of yours!"

:::

The sun shone bright and hot on the day the Sawamura twins toured Seido. At the view of high-tier baseball equipment and well-kept fields, Eijun gaped with his mouth wide open. Eiji was less obvious about his amazement.

The twins stood out amongst the high school baseball athletes. Eijun sported a pastel yellow sweater that stood out amongst the white uniforms. In contrast, Eiji wore dark clothes and a black baseball cap.

As Eijun walked around with his mouth wide open, Takashima knowingly smirked. Immediately, Eijun closed his mouth, slightly scowling.

"I-I'm not impressed! Not at all! J-Just a little surprised," he sputtered. "Besides, money isn't important in baseball! You gather players from all over the country, right? It's no wonder you're strong. In fact, instead of playing with these guys, these elite players are the type I would rather die than lose against!"

Takashima smirked, "Indeed, more than half of our members are from outside the prefecture. I guess it would be called 'studying abroad.' Some people heavily criticize this but I do not think there is anything wrong with it. In fact, I admire and respect these 15-year-olds who leave home by themselves to pursue their dreams. 'I'm going to become the best I can at baseball!' These students carry this determination and travel across the country just for this."

Eijun and Eiji watched as the high schoolers fiercely practiced. Determination? This place is so intense, it feels like a battlefield-

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed across the field, "WHAT KIND OF PITCH WAS THAT, YOU _COWARD_? LOOKING DOWN ON ME, EH? I HATE PITCHES THAT UNLIVELY. MY SKILLS ARE GONNA DROP BECAUSE OF YOU."

Standing in the batter's box, a large man with a big stomach bellowed at the obviously tired pitcher. Eijun and Eiji watched in disbelief as the pitcher threw another pitch to the catcher.

"Azuma Kiyokuni. So far, throughout his high school career, he's hit 42 home runs and is a strong candidate for the upcoming draft," Takashima introduced, seeming proud of the batter.

"WHAT WAS THAT PITCH? HOW D'YA EXPECT TO GET FAR WITH A WEAK PITCH LIKE THAT, HUH? SOMEBODY SHIP THIS COWARD BACK TO HIS MOMMY!"

"Why's he like... that?" Eijun took a deep breath before he bellowed, "HE'S GOING PRO WITH THAT BODY? RIDICULOUS! HE SHOULD JUST GIVE UP."

"Ei-Eijun-kun!"

"You look like a 40-year-old man or something with that belly of yours. Are you sure you're in high school?" Eiji chimed.

Azuma growled, his glare hot as he gazed around for the offender. "Who's laughing at my cute tummy, my charm point?"

"CHARM POINT? OH, SURE, IT MAY BE YOUR CHARM POINT," Eijun began.

"But no matter how you look at it, you still don't look like a high schooler at the end," Eiji concluded.

"H-hey, who're those brats?"

"Do they wanna die?"

"Azuma-san's been trying to lose weight as it is."

Azuma pushed through the crowd toward the twins, shouting, "OUTTA MY WAY!"

"S-Stop, Azuma-kun! Eijun-kun, Eiji-kun, apologize right now!"

"This is baseball 'abroad,' huh? Well, I'm not sure about the 'desire' or 'determination,' but for someone who's supposed to be good at what he does, those actions are unacceptable. Abusing the teammate who took time out of their practice to help you, overworking them when they're obviously about to pass out, and on top of that all, 'ship him back to his mommy'? No matter what, even if the world accepts this, I will never accept it! Baseball is a sport you can't play by yourself! Has this school forgotten the most important part of what they're known for?!" Eijun glared up at the larger batter, eyes glowing a golden color that matches the Sun.

At this point, Eiji knew there was no stopping his brother. So instead of pulling him back, he watched the scene unfold with Eijun and Azuma up in each other's faces.

At Eijun's words, Takashima smiled. Then, she went up to Azuma and whispered, "I'm sorry, Azuma-kun. These boys just came from the countryside and have no clue about all of this. Will you teach them?"

"Alright, brats, you won't leave the field unless it's on a stretcher," Azuma growled, glowering at the twins.

"W-Wait!" Eijun sputtered, staring disbelievingly at the scout. "I never asked for this!"

"We're only here to visit, Takashima-san," Eiji added.

"Eijun-kun, Eiji-kun, this is a baseball field. Since you've made yourself known, why don't you show what you're made of?"

"Hehe, this seems interesting!" A voice sounded through the silence. "Rei-chan, can I catch for this guy?"

The guy had thick, black glasses, a hat put on sideways, and was throwing a baseball up and down.

"MIYUKI! First years shouldn't butt into what's not their business!" Azuma glared at the first-year catcher.

"Ahaha! I'm so sorry, Azuma-san, but lately, you've been on your high horse and I want to bring you off of it!" Eijun and Eiji merely watched as the team fussed at Miyuki about 'being careful around Azuma.

"Alright, then. Miyuki-kun, please bring these boys some uniforms to change into. After all, it's not comfortable to play in jeans," Takashima smiled, allowing the twins to be led off by the catcher.

After getting changed, Miyuki squatted behind the home base, waiting for the twins to get warmed up.

"Miyuki-kun," Takashima called. "I would pay close attention to his pitches. They're quite interesting, but he's unaware of his own potential. Can you bring that out of him?"

Miyuki smirked, "Heh, you must have high expectations for this kid, Rei-chan!"

On the side, Eijun and Eiji sighed.

"What are we even doing here? We're only supposed to visit," Eijun groaned, stretching his limbs.

"Exactly. We were only supposed to visit when _someone_ just had to act out," Eiji glared.

Eijun squawked indignantly, "W-What do you mean?! You did it with me, you jerk!"

"Hurry up and get on the mound!" The catcher called from the base. Eijun sighed before heading over to the mound.

"Uh, Takashima-san," Eiji called. "What am I supposed to do? Should I go to the outfield?"

"No, no, Eiji-kun. You will challenge Azuma-kun in batting. From what I've seen, you're quite the batter, yes?"

Eiji sighed, "Alright."

The battery began warming up, Azuma watching menacingly. "Hey, brat, I'll let you off this once if you beg for it right now. Once you start, I won't let you go."

"IT'S MY PLEASURE. ALSO, DON'T BLAME ME IF I HIT YOU!"

Miyuki bent over, laughing while grabbing his stomach. "As I expected, this guy's interesting!"

:::

Eleven pitches. That was all it took for Eijun to take Azuma out.

_Eijun threw the ball to the ground. It bounced once before landing in Miyuki's mitt._

_"WAHAHA! IF YOU'RE SCARED, JUST SAY SO, BRAT!" Azuma bellowed from the batter's box._

_"Time, please." Miyuki stood and headed over to the mound, where Eijun stood aggravated._

_"IF YOU NEEDED TO DISCUSS, YOU SHOULD'VE DONE IT BEFORE!"_

_"What's up, Sawamura? You threw the ball into the dirt," Miyuki commented, covering his mouth with his glove._

_"I felt like he would hit it."_

_"Heh~ so you would rather get a ball instead of a hit, huh?" Miyuki snickered._

_Eijun huffed, "What?! Is there something wrong about that?!"_

_"Hahaha, no, no. You were right! He would've blasted it out of the park. That was Azuma-san's favorite spot! Haha!"_

_"You... You're on his side, aren't you?!"_

_Miyuki snickered again, "No, no. Let's get him out together. What pitches do you throw?" The catcher put his arm around Eijun's shoulders, bringing him into an almost-headlock._

_"Like hell, I'd trust you!"_

_"Accept the goodwill of others, alright? So? Pitches?"_

_"Hah? I only throw fastballs for life!" Silence took over them._

_Miyuki doubled over, laughing. "HAHAHA! You're the kind of pitcher I want to catch for, haha! Don't worry about the score. Leave that to me, I know that guy's quirks. You focus on pitching."_

_"I'm not doing anything with you! This fight is between me and him, you jerk!" Eijun huffed, trying to get the arm off of him._

_"Hmm? So what you're saying is that you're gonna play baseball by yourself? I don't know what kind of baseball you've been playing, but the best pitches are works of art produced by the pitcher and the catcher working as one."_

_Eijun stood, stunned by what Miyuki told him._ Works of art... _he thought._

_"I'm going to draw out the best of your ability so just trust my glove and throw your best pitches." Eijun stared, unable to speak before Miyuki tapped his chest with his glove and said, "Nice to meet you, Partner!"_

After that and eleven pitches, Eijun stood dazed as Eiji went one-on-one against Azuma in batting. By the 15th pitch from the machine, Eiji had won after hitting the last curveball.

That day, Eiji and Eijun went home, dazed. Eijun couldn't get the sound of the ball hitting the catcher's glove while Eiji couldn't stop thinking about the facilities. That was the day something changed inside the twins.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daiya no Ace (characters and all). It belongs to Yuji Terajima. However, this story plot is mine so some minor things may be different from the original stories. Please do not criticize the story plot because as I've said before, some minor details may be different from the original stories. However, I appreciate any advice in regards to how the plot continues or grammar:)
> 
> Hi! I hope you enjoy this story. It'll probably be a long one and skip many scenes from the actual story but I really felt like writing something with this plot. I've always wondered what Sawamura would be like with siblings so I decided to write it. Thank you for reading!  
> -Jaely Lee


End file.
